This project involves the development of an automated patient monitoring system for measurement, analysis, control, and record keeping functions in a nine bed medical intensive care unit. A mincomputer-based patient data management system, a cardiovascular research subsystem, a software development subsystem, and a medical mass spectrometer subsystem are already operational. Future project goals involve the development of noninvasive measurements of the cardiovascular and respiratory systems, computer-controlled drug infusion, and automated urine output measurement. A data base of the patient information obtained with the systems will be created and used for retrospective studies by the medical staff.